The last time
by Female Gaara
Summary: Hinata is a cutter. Naruto takes her on a date. He cheats on her. Just read the story... You'll like it. Probably... I don't know if this will be a oneshot or not...


**My friend Sam (Female Itachi) showed me a summary/ draft of this in Honors Literacy the other day, and then I wanted to do the story. I don't think that she will, she has drafts of like 5 different stories that she is working on, so I think she won't mind if I take over this story for now.**

"Naruto, you're a terrible liar." I said, as I raised the blade to my wrist. "Don't. Just don't even try, Naruto. I don't care how much you say you will save me - I won't ever believe you." I ran the blade over the scars. It didn't even hurt – it actually felt good. It helped me to know that there was some feeling in me. Suddenly, it was gone, the knife taken out of my hand. I looked up into those brilliant blue eyes of his, filled with pain and sorrow, and said nothing.

"I told you. I will save you! Even if it means saving you sends me to heaven!" His voice was filled with determination. He took the knife and threw it as far as he could, off into the distance.

He grabbed my wrist and slowly started the unsteady blue healing chakra that he had so carefully developed just for me. He healed up the wound until all there was was a faint pink scar, blending in with all my other mistakes and emotions.

"Why?"

"Because, Hinata. I love you."

"Naruto. Like I said before, you're a terrible liar." I said to him. I walked away, and the rain started to pour down on me and him. He stood there, and let the rain hit him.

"Hinata, if you cut yourself then I will too."

I stopped suddenly, and felt all the air I had rush out of my lungs in a quick gasp. "Naruto! You can't! You wouldn't! Just think about what Sakura would do!"

**Flashback, Hinata's POV**

I was so happy! It was time for me and Naruto to finally go on a date! It happened just a few days ago, on Sunday to be exact.

Naruto walked up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him to Ichiraku Ramen on Tuesday. I was speechless for a second, but then I recovered and said to him, "O-okay, N- Naruto-kun." He flashed me a big smile and then walked off calling, "I'll see you on Tuesday! I'll pick you up at 8!"

I was shopping for carrots that day, because it was one of my days off. I payed the man at the cash register and walked home in a daze. "Naruto-kun... Asked me out... On a date!" I smiled. As I got to the Hyuga manor, I ran into Neji.

"Hinata, what's up with you? You look like you've just passed out! Who did it? I'll kill them!" Neji said to me.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, Neji. I just got asked out on a date by Naruto-kun!" I said happily.

Neji seemed to register those words for a moment, probably balancing either to kill Naruto or congratulate me. He chose the latter.

"Oh, well that's cool, I guess. If he messes with you, tell me." He said.  
>"Neji, I'll be fine! If he tries anything that I don't like, I will simply hit him at some Chakra points and make him pass out."<p>

"Okay. Well, see ya, Hinata."

"Bye, Neji!"

I walked happily to my room.

**Still in Flashback, next day, Hinata's POV**

I woke up, and I was amazed. So yesterday wasn't just a dream. I jumped up happily. Tomorrow was my date! Yay.

I spent my day as usual. I went to the training grounds and spent all my time training up, but I couln't concentrate on controlling my Chakra that day. Maybe because I was thinking too much of Naruto, hmm? I couldn't wait until that night.

**Day of the date, Hinata's POV, Still in flashback**

I woke up. I was up in an instant. "I have to get ready!" I yelled. I dashed around my room, looking for something acceptable to wear. I couldn't find anything. "This calls for some shopping!"

I got dressed and ran to Tenten's house, and banged on her door. "Tenten! I need your help!"

A sleepy Tenten walked out of her house. "Yeah, Hinata?"

"I need to find something to wear! I have a date tonight!" I yelled.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tenten was on wide alert now.

At the store, we found an endless supply of dresses and clothes. I was finally able to choose a strapless blueish red one that was just beneath my knees. We payed for it and then Tenten and I went to her house to get some makeup and we went to my house and got me ready for HOURS.  
>:After Tenten and I decided that we were officially done, I glanced at the clock. 7:45! He would almost be here! I made Tenten leave, and after she wished me good luck on my date, she walked off into the darkness.<p>

As if on cue, Naruto walked up to my doorstep. He had gone through the trouble of getting a orange tux that looked great on him. "Hinata, I am sorry, but the limo I requested for us has been canceled. We are gonna have to walk. And by the way, you look fantastic." He said as I pulled on my flat black shoes and answered the door.

"That's okay with me, Naruto-kun!" I saw a faint pink smudge on his cheek. "Hey, Naruto-kun, you have something on your cheek. What is it?" I asked.  
>"Ehh? Oh, silly me! I was making a cake for... Um... Sakura! Yeah, her birthday is in a couple days, and I was making her a cake with pink icing! I guess I must have got some on my face."<p>

Me, not wanting to ruin this perfect night, just nodded and said "Oh, yeah, that makes sense." as Naruto wiped off the pink smudge.

"Anyways, Hinata-chan, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we walked happily to Ichiraku ramen.

When we got there, to my surprise, I found that Naruto had rented us a small room in the back of the restaurant to sit in, which had a candlelit table with roses in a vase on it. The owner, Mr. Ichiraku, was happy to see him.

"Naruto! Good to see you. I was wondering why you would pay so much to get all this done, but I see that you brought a lovely lady with you." He laughed. "Well, have a seat! I will ask my daughter to bring out the menu." With this, he excited to the back of the kitchen.  
>Naruto smiled and then pulled out my chair for me. I said "thank you" and then sat down. He then sat down and smiled at me.<p>

"So, Hinata... I wanted to tell you that I like you a lot. I.. Kinda have liked you ever since I met you." he said to me.  
>"I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, Naruto-kun. That's why I have always been so nervous around you."<br>Naruto looked like he was about to say something, but then our menus arrived. "Feel free to order whenever. And Naruto, a word of advice... Don't try to gulp down ramen like a crazy person around her, okay? She looks really nice and I don't think she'd appreciate much if you started to choke on ramen while she was around you." She handed us our menus and we looked at them. Naruto ordered an extra large ramen with everything, and I ordered a medium ramen with only chicken. She said that she would bring it right out and to enjoy our night.

"Oh, I'm sure we will." Naruto said. He then winked at me which made my breath catch in my chest, but I quickly recovered myself and smiled back at him. Oh, Naruto was so cute.

The night was over quicker than expected, but I guess that time flies when you are having fun. Naruto excused himself and asked me if I could walk home okay, he didn't realize how late it was getting.  
>I was a little nervous but I said okay.<p>

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, and then he grabbed me and kissed me.

His kiss felt like velvet, rough but smooth and soft. He tasted of ramen, but it wasn't a bad taste, it was a good taste. Even when he pulled back and gave my hand a squeeze the feel of his lips were still lingering on mine. I felt like a million bucks.

Naruto ran off, looking at his watch frequently. I decided to follow him and see what he was up to. He didn't seem to notice me leaping behind bushes and benches. I was glad that I had wore clothes under my dress. I continued following him until he finally stopped at Sakura's house to catch his breath. He looked up to her window and picked up a smooth pebble, and threw it at her window. All this time I was hiding behind a tree, watching him with curiosity. Sakura finally opened her window and looked at Naruto irritably. "It's about time." She jumped out of her window and landed right next to him.

"How'd your important Ichiraku employee initiation go?" She asked.  
>"Oh, it took a little long, but they said that they would contact me." Naruto said to Sakura.<p>

"Great."

I was surprised. Naruto was lying about our date? Why would he do this? I just kept quiet and continued watching.

"Yeah... But I was really sad there without you." Naruto said, and he grabbed Sakura and pulled him towards her. She responded by combing her fingers into his hair and giving him a long and passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened it. I saw before they let go that she kissed him on the cheek, and it left a faint smudge of pink lipstick.

It wasn't frosting. I could tell that.

I hadn't done it since I was a mere Genin, afraid of Neji and afraid of everything, weak and helpless. I ran back to my house as fast as I could, and pulled my bloodstained knife out of my drawer. I wiped all the concealer off my arm, showing all the pink scars and faded memories. And that's when everything was perfect. I didn't care if Naruto was kissing Sakura; I just dug the blade in deeper. I didn't care if Naruto lied about our date; I just pulled the knife along on its journey. I didn't care. As long as I had a exit zone, I could hide forever.

**End Flashback, 5 weeks later. 3rd person POV.**

Hinata looked at Naruto, terrified at what he had just said. "Naruto, you wouldn't cut yourself! You couldn't! You can't!"

"If you can, then I can. In fact, I already started." Naruto pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and showed a scar.

"NARUTO!"

He turned and walked away at that.

"I promise that I won't do it again, as long as you don't."

And he left me there to drown in my sorrow and sadness. I decided that I could no longer cut if he was going to. I decided to find a different remedy.

I walked down to the river that flowed quickly past Konoha, and I jumped.

"No! Hinataaaaaa!"


End file.
